bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Beginning
A New Begining is the 1st episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on May 23rd, 2010. Plot It's an all new adventure for the Battle Brawlers when Dan's family moves to Bayview and Marucho's Bakugan Interspace becomes fully operational for everyone allowing kids all over the globe to log on and display their battling skills. Dan heads to a cafe in town where Julie works to meet his new friend Jake, a young brawler who is only familiar with synthetic Bakugan. The two make their way to Bakugan Interspace where they meet up with Marucho who gives Jake Subterra Coredem. Jake is excited to meet his partner, but is quickly saddened when he learns it is only a synthetic Bakugan and not a real one like Drago. Dan and Jake immediately want to battle, but discover that all the available arenas are occupied. Marucho remembers how Ren suddenly appeared in Bakugan Interspace having been let in by Marucho's servant Kato and helped the Brawlers artificially create Synthetic Bakugan for Bakugan Interspace. Just then Ren arrives, having been made the Head of Data and Research of Bakugan Interspace and informs them that Shun is currently in battle at arena F-12 so the Brawlers promptly head off to cheer on their friend. With Shun quickly seizing victory, Ren lies and tells both Jake and Dan they're battling next when really Ren is scheduled to battle Dan. As the battle intensifies, Marucho is forced to shut down Bakugan Interspace and Dan is knocked out. Before coming to, Dan has a vision of Bakugan from Neathia and Gundalia at war with each other, something which everyone, except Ren, sees it as a hallucination. Featured Brawls Shun Kazami VS Shuji (Most of the brawl is skipped) Shuji activates Longfly's ability Poison Flasher, but Shun counters by activating Hawktor's ability Ninja Defense, Wild Wind Dance. Shuji later activates the ability Slim Pointer; Shun activates then Fly Fang, Hyper Storm defeating Longfly. Shuji Life Force: 0% Winner is Shun Kazami. Dan Kuso Vs Ren Krawler Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Dan throws out his Gate Card and Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan activates Drago's ability Dragon Hammer but Ren counters with Linehalt's ability Volting Vibra. '(Drago: 900 - 600 Gs). Dan opens his Gate Card ('Pyrus Reactor), (Drago's Power: 600 - 900 Gs), then activates the ability Galactic Dragon. (Drago: 900 - 1400). Ren activates Dispel Closer absorbing Drago's Galactic Dragon. (Linehalt: 900 - 1400 Gs) (Drago: 1400 - 900 Gs). Dan activates Firim Tornado. (Drago: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Linehalt: 1400 - 1000 Gs). Drago attacks Linehalt and Linehalt gets wiped out. Ren Life Force: 40% Dan wins this round. Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Ren throws out his Gate Card and Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren activates Volting Vibra, but Dan nullifies it with Burning Reflector. Ren now activates Darkness Blizzard to nullify Burning Reflector, then opens his Gate Card (Freeze Enemy) to freeze Drago (Drago: 900 - 700 Gs). Drago gets wiped out. Dan Life Force: 60% Ren wins this round. Round 3 * Dan Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Ren Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Dan throws out his Gate Card and Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan activates Dragon Hammer, but Ren counters with Dark Saber. (Drago: 900 - 600 Gs) Dan now activates his Fusion Ability Power Glazer (Drago: 600 - 1100 Gs) then activates Galactic Dragon. (Drago: 1100 - 1600 Gs) Ren also activates his Fusion Ability Twist Bow (Drago: 1600 - 1400 Gs) then activates Razen Breaker. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and attachs it to Linehalt. (Power: 1300 - 1500 Gs) Dan also sends out his Battle Gear: JetKor and attaches it to Drago. (Power: 1400 - 1500 Gs) Ren activates the Battle Gear Ability, Boomix Lock. (Drago: 1500 - 1000 Gs) Dan also activates his Battle Gear Ability, Jetkor Delta. (Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs) The rest of the brawl was interrupted bay Giant blow. Character Debuts *Jake Vallory *Emperor Barodius Bakugan Debuts *Linehalt *Raptorix *Damakor *Splight *Longfly *Scaboid Bakugan Seen *Helix Dragonoid *Coredem (ball form) *Aranaut (ball form) *Hawktor *JetKor *Longfly *Linehalt *Boomixx *Dharak *Sabator *Krakix *Lumagrowl *Strikeflier *Lythirus *Glotronoid *Raptorix *Splight *Breezak *Scaboid *Akwimos *Merlix Gallery BakuganInterspaceAccessPoint.jpg DansHouseBayview.jpg Bv02.jpg CoffeeShopBayview.jpg ShujiGI.jpg Ninja_Defence_Wild_Wing_Dance.jpg Hlbf.jpg Helix_bakuganform.png Dlbf.jpg Lbfd.jpg Lnnnh.jpg Linehalt_Boomix_Ball_Gear.jpg 12ordersbakugans.png 2758.jpg Animesabator.jpg Lummarunning.png Animestrikeflier.jpg Lythirus.jpg Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes